


Devil's hour

by Laughingvirus



Series: From the ashes they rise [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: //GORE//, Blood, Cannibalism, Dark Fantasy, Death, Demonic Possession, Gore, Murder, Other, Please Be careful, Skz doent die, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: “Tell me the truth,” he said, leaning closer to the man and Felix could see the man widen his eyes, “I am your confessor.”





	Devil's hour

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS. This is gore and can be graphic at places so please be careful and do not read if you don't like that kind of things.

 

 

 

 

The room of the small wooden cottage was dark, illuminated by a few candles placed in the five points of the star of the pentagram along with the faint light of the moon through the cracked window. The door was slightly ajar, allowing more light to enter the one room cottage. There was a buzz in the air; a hum of anticipation.

Felix’s whole being was filled to the brim with delight, his fingers twitching and the demon lurking inside him digging its sharp claws into him, threatening to overtake him at any moment. He glanced at Minho, growing tired of waiting. There was not going to be a blood moon again in a good while but with devil’s hour approaching, Felix could feel the demonic presence grow in the room. 

“Please…” came the weak voice from the man and Felix snapped his gaze back. Red was already starting to seep into the edges of his vision but he could still make out the man on the floor. The man was tied up, rope tightly wrapped around his limbs and fixed to large spikes in the floor. “Please let me go…” he pleaded and Felix turned to look at Minho. His thoughts were clouded and he couldn’t focus on much but the one thing the demon wanted; blood. 

“I’m afraid I can’t let you go, hunter,” Minho said slowly. Had Felix been in a clearer state of mind, he would admire Minho’s ability to remain as level headed as he was, despite devil’s hour only being minutes away. “We have a debt to pay.”

“I didn’t-” the hunter began but was cut off as Jeongin lurched forward, a loud growl rumbling in his chest but he didn’t make it to the hunter thanks to Chan grabbing a hold of him.

“Not yet,” Minho said, as calm as ever. By now, Felix’s whole body was so tense that he was trembling. His fingers flexed and relaxed in intervals without his control and his eyes flickered around impatiently. “We’ll try to make this as quick as possible, hunter,” he continued and the hunter whimpered. “You have not personally crossed any of us, but you have killed our kin and for that you need to pay.”

“I just did it for the safety of my family,” the man replied and Felix growled. 

“I know you took pleasure in killing so called witches,” Minho said, tone growing colder and the underlying growl making its way into his voice. “We don’t just take any hunter by random,” he explained and Felix tore his eyes off the man to look at Minho. His irises were now fully red and glowing in the darkness. “We’ve all seen what you do and what methods you use. Do not try to lie to me.”

There was a shift in the air and Felix almost felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. His ears were ringing, fingers trembling and eyes wide as he fixed his gaze at the man.

Devil’s hour was here.

“Seungmin,” Minho said, tearing Felix out of his daze. Seungmin stepped forward, the hood of his robes pulled down and his red hair illuminated by the sickly white moonlight. “Would you like to begin?”

Seungmin didn’t reply, he simply nodded as he stepped up to the man. The man cried out in fear as he sank down on his knees beside him. 

“I don’t- Please- I’ll do anything,” he pleaded as Seungmin leaned closer, red eyes cold. Felix took a staggering step towards the man, unable to control his body. He glanced back at Minho but Minho made no attempt to stop him.

“There’s a phrase you hunters use,” Seungmin began, pulling out a dagger from his robes. He shifted his attention to the blade as it caught the light from the moon and didn’t pay much mind to Felix. The man’s breath hitched when Felix sat down on the other side of him. “I can’t really remember, would you mind refreshing my memory?”

The man whimpered, only to cry out in pain as Felix grabbed his arm; his claws dug into the skin and he could see blood beginning to trickle. His whole being buzzed in delight and a somewhat inhuman growl rumbled in his chest.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the man cried and Seungmin hummed, taking his eyes off the dagger in his hands to look at the man on the floor. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, his breathing harsh and eyes wide as he looked between Seungmin and Felix.

“Is that so?” Seungmin asked, voice soft and Felix glanced at Seungmin. He could see the gleam of Seungmin’s sharp teeth as Seungmin sneered at the man. “Let me remind you,” he said, taking a deep breath. His eyes flickered to the blade and there was moment of silence before he tightened his grip of the dagger. With a swift movement, he stabbed the dagger through the man’s forearm. 

The man screamed as the dagger nailed his arm to the floor and he attempted to move, to trash around. Felix dug his claws further into his skin as he moved, trying to keep him at place.

“Do you remember the words?” Seungmin hissed, grabbing the man’s chin to force him to look at him. The man was breathing harshly, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he struggled against Seungmin’s hand. “Tell me the truth,” he said, leaning closer to the man and Felix could see the man widen his eyes, “I am your confessor.”

“Please…” he whispered weakly. Seungmin’s face was cold, jaw clenched as he tightened his grip of the man’s chin and his nails dug into the skin.

Ignoring the man’s quiet cries, Seungmin’s words falling upon deaf ears, Felix turned his attention to the man’s arm. His hands were moving on their own and he could feel the demonic presence pushing forward. His chest felt tight, as if the presence was expanding inside his chest and was slowly suffocating him. He loosened his grip of the man’s arm, taking a second to just look at the small punctures his claws had left on the skin. Felix glanced back at Minho, the demon still not clouding his mind too much. He still had enough control to look at his coven leader for permission. 

Minho had his hood pulled up, most of his features hidden in the darkness but his eyes gleamed red as he gave Felix an approving nod. Felix snapped his head back to look at the man’s arm. He reached out, fingers trembling in excitement and pushed his claws through the thin skin. The man cried out, attempting to move but Seungmin held him in place.

The pleads of mercy were distant and Felix curled his fingers, ripping the skin. He watched, almost mesmerized, as the blood began to trickle down towards the dark floor. He brushed his claws over the open wound, just looking at it for a moment before taking a hold of the skin, pulling it back to expose the flesh underneath. 

The man screamed, strength seeming to return to him as he once again began to struggle but the binds kept him in place. Felix was vaguely aware of the others approaching. Everything was so tuned out, like he was inside a jar. He couldn’t make out what was said but he could feel the wooden boards shift under the weight of people moving around. 

His hands moved on their own, claws digging deep into the exposed flesh before ripping it off the bone. He couldn’t hear the screams anymore and the demon twisted in disappointment. Oh how it rejoiced in suffering. The light from the candles flickered and Felix took his eyes off the piece of flesh in his hand to look at the others.

The man was dead, eyes wide and mouth open as his face was forever frozen in a horrified expression. The moonlight and candles didn’t provide much light but Felix could still see the blood. Blood was everywhere, his stomach cut open to expose his organs and the pentagram on the floor was beginning to glow in a dull red color. 

The demon purred in delight as it brought the still warm, human flesh up to Felix’s lips. Felix bit into it, his whole body growing warmer and the pushing presence in his chest moved back a little, giving him room to breathe normally. 

He turned to the torso of the man, reaching into the gut. His hands were dripping with blood and he could feel the collective hum in the air. The demons were pleased. They had fulfilled another part of their deal. 

They would soon be free from their contracts.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so hello that was some gore i had to get out to move on with some fluff. honestly this was mostly just a practice to write gore in the future. it didn't end up as good as i had hoped but yeah ;v; thought i'd share it anyway. I hope you liked it, even if it was gross at times. 
> 
> pinkpunchmango @ twt and cc


End file.
